A typical multi-speed, dual clutch transmission uses a combination of two friction clutches and several torque transmitting devices to achieve “power-on” or dynamic shifts by alternating between one friction clutch and the other, with the torque transmitting devices being “pre-selected” for the oncoming ratio prior to actually making the dynamic shift. “Power-on” shifting means that torque flow from the engine need not be interrupted prior to making the shift. This concept typically uses countershaft gears with a different, dedicated gear pair or set to achieve each forward speed ratio. Accordingly, the total number of gears required in this typical design is two times the number of forward speeds, plus three for reverse. This necessitates a large number of required gear pairs, especially in transmissions that have a relatively large number of forward speed ratios.
The addition of clutches, brakes, and gear sets to achieve these gear ratios and torque ranges may result in inefficient or undesirable transmission weights and sizes. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a transmission having improved packaging while providing desirable gear ratios and torque ranges.